Chocolate Valentine
by Sweet May
Summary: Shuu receives an unexpected chocolate box and decides to share it with the mysterious appearing Satoshi and Pikachu. [Respectshipping holiday oneshot for Valentines Day]


Hey! I'm back with another fic. Again, another Valentine Day fic has been made. This time, it'll involve Respectshipping. Any way, I hope you enjoy it and review please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chocolate Valentine **

It was Valentines Day! The day, people gave gifts to their loved ones. Shuu was in the lobby of the Pokémon Center, walking through the bundle of lovebirds that gave presents away. He hoped to be away from all of this since he wanted to find someone. The crowd made his task difficult but he did not give up. Shuu then stopped to a girl who came in front of him. The long black haired girl held a box of chocolate in her hands, grinning with a small blush on her face.

"Happy Valentines Day," the girl cried. Shuu did nothing but stare at her, confused. The black haired girl pushed the box to Shuu's chest, causing him to grab it with his hands. He looked down at the huge red, heart shaped box with a white ribbon. Still a little confused on who the girl was or why she had given him this unexpected gift, Shuu just made a fake smile.

"Uh... thank you," Shuu said, still smiling. The girl then grabbed him, hugging him tightly. After the girl released Shuu, she began to walk off.

"Good luck at the contest!" she cried as she walked past the door, leaving the Pokémon Center. Shuu watched her until the girl was completely gone. Still curious, he looked back down at the heart shaped box in his hands. He did not expect any presents on Valentines Day. He did not want anything from strangers. Shuu wondered if she were the only person, he would get something.

I doubt it, Shuu thought with a nervous reaction. He turned slightly behind him, seeing a group of three girls staring at him. After they noticed that Shuu had caught them, the girls swiftly turned away from him, giggling afterwards. It seemed to annoy Shuu that people he never met admired him. Trying to act pleased by their attention, Shuu just gave a smile at the girls and attempted to flick his green hair, walking away from them after. Seeing that, the girls squealed madly to each other. Shuu could not find anyone he knew. He wanted to find Haruka but since she was nowhere, Shuu sighed. Trying to depart himself from the crowd, he left the swarmed building into the rest of the world.

Haruka may be somewhere else, he thought and began to walk away from the Pokémon Center. After all, she is not hard to find.

Coming contact with a few other buildings in the city, Shuu still could not get away from the Valentine chaos. Everywhere seemed decorated in pink, red and white colors. A few couples passed him, holding hands and walking across the city. A few group of people just exchanged gifts, smiling, blushing, and laughing faces all around.

Shuu then suddenly remembered he still needed to find a gift. Staring back down, Shuu wondered if he would give the chocolate box he received as a gift or get another one.

"Shuu!" cried a voice that Shuu had hardly heard. He turned around to see a boy with a black and white shirt with a yellow stripe horizontally across, blue pants and red cap over his black hair running towards the coordinator. Next to him, was his Pikachu who sprinted along with trainer. Shuu completely shocked to see someone he thought he would never see again.

"It's… you," he answered. The trainer then stopped running when he got closer, breathless.

"I didn't expect to see you," he simply smiled despite the fact he was still out of breath. Shuu just kept wondering why he was around.

"Me either," Shuu turned away from him. "I never knew Haruka's friends wanted to see me."

"My name's Satoshi!" the boy screamed. The yellow mouse located at Satoshi's feet just kept staring up at Shuu.

"Okay," Shuu said but did not really care to see Satoshi. Satoshi then took notice of the heart-shaped chocolate box that Shuu still had in his arms.

"So I guess you got a present for Valentines Day, huh?" he asked. Shuu looked intently at the red box and shrugged.

"Some girl I never knew just gave me it," he replied with no expression. He held out the box to Satoshi who just looked at it blankly. "If you want it, be my guest."

"Well I can't eat something that was given to you," Satoshi waved his hands. Shuu shook his head and snickered. He bent down to the yellow mouse and placed down the red box. Pikachu stared at it.

"I suppose your Pikachu wouldn't want any chocolates," Shuu looked up at Satoshi with a smug expression. Satoshi just crossed his arms and looked away from him. Shuu removed the white ribbon off the box and removed the top cover of the heart shaped box. In there were almost thirty chocolates, lined up in with five in each row. Pikachu seemed amazed by the different designs on top of each of the almost round shaped chocolates. Satoshi looked down when Shuu and Pikachu were not looking at him. Just like Pikachu, Satoshi felt weird.

"Want one?" Shuu sneered, he didn't turn to see Satoshi but he somehow knew Satoshi wanted at least one chocolate. Satoshi just could not win against him.

"I guess," Satoshi muttered. As Pikachu moved its arm forward, reaching for one, Shuu took the entire box and stood up.

"Well then," he said, turning to Satoshi. "I don't think we should stand here or we'll get in the way of other people."

"I'm getting hungry so let's get something to eat!" cried Satoshi and grabbed Shuu's arm. Both of them along with Pikachu ran through the streets. After a while, Satoshi tried to find a restaurant or somewhere were they could eat. Most of them seemed to be full with couples dating.

After a while, Satoshi and Shuu found a restaurant that had room. Both boys sat across from each other, the box laid on the table. Pikachu sat on the table near Satoshi, licking the top of a red ketchup bottle.

"So how did you get here?" Shuu asked. Satoshi looked up at the green haired boy after engulfing noodles into his mouth. "Did you stalk me or something? Clearly if you were looking for Haruka, you'd probably be with her unless she got lost."

"It's a long story," Satoshi replied. Shuu had a blank expression on his face.

"Uh huh," Shuu looked at the rest of the restaurant. Practically everyone was there with someone. Shuu was with Satoshi, but not the person he expected to be hanging out with. Still, it was someone close to Haruka. Shuu looked back at the chocolate box that was still there. He then turned to Satoshi who was still consuming the noodles in the red bowl.

"You like to eat… a lot," Shuu noticed. Pikachu looked at Satoshi for a moment and then carried on back to the ketchup.

"Well," Satoshi stopped munching. "Traveling does a lot to you."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"You know, keeping those chocolates out too long will make them melt," Satoshi said. Again, Shuu stared at the chocolates and the box that carried them. Satoshi did have a point, Shuu thought. However, he did not want to eat them. Shuu just wanted to get rid of the chocolates. It was getting late outside, almost evening approaching.

Satoshi was the first to grab one of the almost melted chocolates. He stuffed the sweet candy into his mouth. Shuu just looked at him oddly.

"You'll eat anything," Shuu said, stunned to see Satoshi jump from a bowl of noodles to an almost melted sweet.

"You haven't eaten anything yet," Satoshi said with a frown. Pikachu decided to take a chocolate and place it inside its mouth.

"I told you I wasn't hungry," Shuu answered with a weary tone. Satoshi looked puzzled.

"When did you say that?" he asked.

"Oh you don't remember?" Shuu seemed annoyed but he was not sure why. "You probably don't remember because you were dragging me meanwhile looking for a restaurant. You almost tore off my arm, by the way.

"Oh," Satoshi said. He lifted the box of sweets and held it towards Shuu. "Just eat one."

"No," Shuu simply replied.

"Come on," Satoshi moaned. He questioned himself on why he was concerned about Shuu's nutrition.

"You're THAT desperate for me to eat?" Shuu now seemed confused. Satoshi just looked down at the chocolates.

"Well I don't know," he whispered. "Just eat one any way."

"No," Shuu repeated his answer. "I was nice enough to give it to you and your Pokémon."

Satoshi put the box on the table. He picked up another chocolate and tossed it into his mouth. Shuu was looking away from him. Pikachu just stared at both boys while still licking the top of the ketchup bottle.

"I know you probably want to talk to Haruka but I doubt she's here," Satoshi said.

"Great," Shuu sarcastically said. Satoshi still seemed concerned about the chocolates melting and Shuu's lack of eating. He could not eat the whole thing alone. Satoshi could not give Pikachu a lot of them either because it would prefer to lick ketchup than eat many chocolates.

"I can't eat this alone you know," Satoshi cried but not loudly to disrupt everyone from his or her dates. Shuu looked like he did not care.

"Stop ignoring me when you can definitely hear me!" Satoshi seemed angry now. "Eat a chocolate already. It's bad enough someone else's money is going to a waste because of you."

"I never asked for it," Shuu finally answered to him. "I don't even know the girl who gave it to me. She just popped in out on nowhere."

"Come on," Satoshi moaned again. He took another chocolate and took Shuu's arm, placing it on his hand. Shuu did not move but just stared at it as if he did not know what to do with it.

"I'm still not eating it," Shuu teased. Satoshi took it back and stared it with a small frown. He then gave it to Pikachu who ate it. Satoshi took another one and held it out to Shuu.

"Eat it, please!" Satoshi looked desperate. Shuu just looked at him.

"I told you I'm not going to eat—"

The minute Shuu almost finished his sentence, Satoshi forced the chocolate into his mouth. Having no other choice, Shuu accepted the chocolate that was already into his mouth. It felt warm in his mouth that made him pause. Satoshi, who was standing from his seat, kept staring at Shuu. It took a while before Shuu swallowed it which made Satoshi smiled. Shuu felt he was blushing which surprised him.

"See? I told you needed something," Satoshi happily said. Shuu felt weird but glared at Satoshi. Pikachu just kept licking the ketchup.

"I guess… it's alright," Shuu shrugged.

"Good," Satoshi exclaimed, still smiling. "Now you'll help me finish this box."

"What?!" Shuu cried. "I never wanted it in the first place."

Satoshi gave Shuu a disappointed look. "It's your gift any way."

"Well it was my gift to you then," Shuu replied, then realizing what he just said. Satoshi looked stunned for a moment.

"Any way," Satoshi continued talking and took another chocolate. Shuu just put another chocolate in his mouth to prevent Satoshi from stuffing one again. "We should have a rematch one day."

Shuu just sneered. "So you can lose again?"

"Oh I won't lose this time," Satoshi said with the determination in him. "You just got lucky."

"Sure," Shuu laughed to himself. After a while of finishing the box of chocolates, Shuu, Satoshi and Pikachu left the restaurant. They did not talk for a while then. The sky above them was almost dark blue; there were not a lot of people in the streets that Shuu thought that the Pokémon Center would not have as much people as before.

"I should be getting back," Shuu finally spoke to Satoshi. "There's a contest coming up and I need to rest in order to win."

"Good luck then," Satoshi said.

"Pikachu," the yellow mouse cried. Shuu flicked his green hair.

"Thanks I guess," Shuu said and left. Satoshi and Pikachu stared at him as he walked away. Satoshi smiled and waved even though Shuu did not see it.

"Hey, Shuu!" Satoshi cried. "Happy Valentines Day!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted and waved.

Shuu turned around and looked at the trainer who seemed far. Pikachu was waving to him as well. Shuu gave a small grin and continued to walk off. Satoshi and Pikachu kept watching until they could not see Shuu anymore.

"Well Pikachu," Satoshi turned to his loyal yellow friend. "We should train now."

"Pikachu!" agreed the yellow mouse and Satoshi ran in the opposite direction, off onto his training.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it and again, review. Happy Valentines Day! 


End file.
